Happy Halloween
by patricia51
Summary: Tim checks in with Delilah after coming home from Abby's Halloween party at the end of "Parental Guidance Suggested". She's waiting with a surprise. Rated "M".


Happy Halloween by patricia51

(Tim checks in with Delilah after coming home from Abby's Halloween party at the end of "Parental Guidance Suggested". She's waiting with a surprise. Rated "M".)

Tim McGee paused to yawn widely and then stretch after he closed and locked his apartment door. He glanced at his watch and hurried over to his computer, dropping the mask from his "Robin" costume on the desk beside the keyboard. He opened the cover and quickly connected to video chat. A waiting image popped up immediately. He frowned. It was Delilah's apartment but there was no sign of his girlfriend. He looked again. Had she moved her computer? She must have, this wasn't her living room/office this was her bedroom.

"Delilah?"

"Hi sweetheart," her voice came from somewhere to the left of where the web cam was aimed. She wasn't using the one built into the laptop tonight for some reason it was the portable one she had used before to give him a tour of her apartment and occasionally went with when she was busy away from her desk, like while she was cooking, but still wanted to talk. "How was the party?"

"It was pretty good. I was mad at Tony for a bit, he suggested we go as Batman and Robin but then he showed up in a tux and claimed he was Bruce Wayne instead. I was afraid that was going to leave me as the only one in Spandex."

Delilah laughed. He loved to hear her laugh, so bright and musical. His lips twitched. "Okay that was a bit silly and as it turned out I wasn't. Ellie showed up at the office dressed as Sandy from 'Grease' including the skin tight pants. Her husband met us all at Abby's; dressed as Danny of course." Another thought hit him. "Oh and Tony came very late. But that was good."

"How so?"

"Because I saw him leaving with this female ATF agent named Zoe Keates who used to be his partner when they were both city cops. I think there's something there."

"That would be nice," a still off screen Delilah commented. "In spite of the fact he too often talks and then engages his mind he really is a good guy."

"Yes he is," admitted Tim. "He drives me crazy but he'll always have my six, even if he can't resist making fun of it."

"Well enough of that," Delilah said. Something in her tone made Tim sit up alertly. He voice had changed. It was deeper and husky now. "Something important first though. Please tell me you have not changed out of your costume."

"No," admitted Tim. "I logged in here as soon as I got home."

"Good." The camera began to pan across the room. Tim froze in position like a bird dog spotting a quail as it settled on Delilah's bed. And Delilah.

"Meowwwwwwwwww," his girlfriend said enticingly. A part of Tim moved as blood rushed to fill it and make it rise as he took in the vision of Delilah Fielding in full Catwoman leather and vinyl. She was stretched out on her bed on her left side with her head propped up on one hand. Eyes twinkled through the black mask surrounding them. She tapped on it and pointed in his direction. Understanding her gesture he scooped up his own mask and donned it again.

"How nice to see you my favorite bird," Delilah purred. Her right hand had been on her hip. Now it began to move. Using no more than a single fingertip she slowly circled her tummy twice and then ran it up over one breast where it lingered, following its contours from the base to the tip. The finger wiggled back and forth and Tim heard his lover moan deep in her throat. He swallowed. Hard. And rallied.

"And so nice to see YOU my sweet puss," he rejoined, barely able to keep his voice from cracking. He knew what she was doing and knew he needed to show her that it was indeed working. He slid his chair back from the desk, allowing the rapidly growing bulge in his tight shorts to be instantly in view.

"Oh my," Delilah whispered. "Someone IS happy to see his little kitty-cat." She toyed with the pull tab of a zipper that nestled between her breasts. She tugged it a little. A pause and then she pulled a little more. Each time she repeated the movement more of her breasts, which Tim considered to be among the most beautiful examples of their kind came into view. But even when the zipper had reached her navel the pink tips were still hidden. She let go of it and run her fingers back up along the expanse of white skin already showing. A tug at one side of the open top and then at the other almost but not quite pulled the black latex away.

Tim groaned. His erection was almost painful as it strained against his shorts, tenting them to a near alarming degree. His hand kept falling to it and his mouth was so arid that licking his parched lips was futile.

"Oh Robin Red Breast likes his pussy cat. All of her?" Delilah reached behind her and grasped a pull bar set into the wall. A hearty tug rolled her over, facing away from him. Her left hand crept over her rounded rear end. Rising in the air it slapped first one vinyl clad cheek and then the other.

"Oh I felt that," She moaned. She grasped another zipper, one that slid down her cleft, revealing the curves of her ass. Once again the tugging stopped before all was revealed. A push on the bar and she rolled back to face him again, breathing heavily.

No more heavily than Tim was though. He had abandoned any pretence of concealment and was rubbing himself through the nylon shorts, gasping for air as he did.

Delilah's hands were shaking; her chest heaving. The tab of a final zipper appeared, right at the top of the skin tight vinyl pants. This time there was no teasing or hesitation. She pulled it down all the way, exposing the neatly trimmed vee of curls between her legs that were already soaked with her excitement. She plunged her hand into the hidden garden there. At the same time she yanked the top of her costume away from her breasts, showing them to him.

"Tim!" Delilah gasped. "Show me!"

The wildly aroused NCIS agent needed no more encouragement. He yanked down his shorts, freeing his aching erection and seized it. Delilah frantically strummed one nipple and then moved to the other, rolling and tugging both of them back and forth. Her other hand was moving even more wildly and across the room and the thousands of miles Tim could hear squelching noises as she plunged her fingers inside of herself.

He tried to pace himself, to hold back. True Delilah had recovered some sensation there but he was well aware it took much longer for her to reach orgasm then it once had.

Usually. Apparently not tonight. She shuddered and arched, calling his name in ever increasing pitch and volume until her head tipped back and she cried out and collapsed on the bed. Just in time as Tim let go himself in waves and spurts that drained him until he had to find his chair again and collapse in it regardless of the mess he might be making.

It was several long minutes before either of them could catch their breath enough to talk.

"Wow Delilah. WOW."

"I know darling." The DoD analyst smiled at him. "I have been thinking about this for days. And as exciting as the anticipation was the end result was more than I ever could have expected."

Tim laughed. "It was astounding for me too sweetheart and I had no idea of what was going to happen."

"Well it was supposed to be a surprise and if you knew it wouldn't have been much of one," Delilah reasoned.

"True."

"Well Tim my love I need to take a bath and I suspect you need a shower as well. After cleaning up," she teased him.

"True again but I don't care." He started to pull off the rest of his costume, Delilah doing the same before she reached for her wheelchair. Tim had been so spell bound by the sight of her he hadn't noticed it at all sitting by the head of her bed. Another thought struck him.

"Delilah? Where did you find a Catwoman costume in Dubai?"

"I ordered it from the States several months ago." She smiled. "By the way Tim, it's not a rental. I bought it. So we'll have it for lots of Halloweens after I come home."

He leaned close to the web cam. "I am looking forward to THAT and not only for the costume."

"I know. I miss you so much but I needed to do this. I need to do this and I adore you for your support."

"I wanted you to stay Delilah but I wouldn't ask you because you did need to do this. And I'm so proud of you."

"Love you Tim McGee."

"Love you Delilah Fielding. And Delilah?"

"Hmmm?"

"Don't forget to take off the cat-ears before you get in the tub."

(The End)

(Note: I was very happy at the beginning of this episode when Tony grumbled about Halloween being all couples now-a-days and mentioned that "McGee will be phoning Delilah". Finally a hint that maybe the writers aren't going to simply pretend that she doesn't exist anymore, which seems what they have been doing so far this season.) 


End file.
